


Fun Around Time.

by LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12



Series: RageHappy [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Companion!Michael, Doctor Who AU, M/M, The Doctor!Gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3090302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12/pseuds/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin loves his Micool so much, he always lets his companion chose where they go, with no question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun Around Time.

"Let's go to Russia! I've lived in Texas for so long, I've forgotten what snow looks like."

"Alright Micool, We're on our way!"

Gavin pulled the switch and for about 10 seconds there was silence and than a dinging noise that indicated they were there. Michael grabbed a a giant coat, a hat and gloves from the closet that always had the proper clothes from that time and rushed outside in the snow with a huge grin on his face. Gavin followed behind already wearing the clothes he needed and chased the man around in the snow. 

Gavin sometimes felt bad about not telling Michael that he had a name. It was rare for a Gallifreyan to have a name but, all Time Lords had to tell their companions they were the doctor and that was it. Even if he was the last Gallifrey alive he was going to follow his peoples customs. He felt a snowball his him on the back of the head. He fell down on his face and sputtered, wiping the snow from hi space as he turned to look at the Jersey man. He had another snowball in his hand ready to be thrown with a smirk on his face.

"Come on, either get up and fight me or get another snowball to the face."

Gavin smiled and got up. He collected as much snow as he could and ran towards Michael at full speed. Michael threw the ball of snow at Gavin but, it only added to the snow pile Gavin had in his arms. When they collided Gavin fell on top of Michael and they laughed at each other. They stopped their laughing feast and stared at each other in the eyes. Michael gripped the back of Gavin's neck and brought him down to kiss him full on the lips. Gavin melted into the kiss and brought his hands to Michaels hair and stuck his tongue  in hi smooth which made Michael moan. Gavin helped him up and pushed him into the T.A.R.D.I.S and they knew they were able to mess around without being caught.

The Doctor had assured Michael of that the first time they did it in the T.A.R.D.I.S..


End file.
